Path2Psycho
by deahikari
Summary: Bukankah memiliki pacar yang "sempurna" seharusnya menjadi hal yang paling indah di dunia? Chapter 2 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

"…_Karena kau itu milikku. Hanya milikku…"_

.

.

a SasuSaku fanfiction

.

.

**PATH**_2_**PSYCHO  
part 1**

**by deahikari**

.

.

_Disclaimer: Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
special for SasuSaku Fan Day_

* * *

Aku bertemu dengannya melalui pertemuan yang…klasik dan singkat. Pada waktu itu kami tak sengaja bertabrakan di depan perpustakaan kota. Buku-buku yang ia bawa berceceran karena insiden itu. Aku yang merasa bersalah tentu saja membantunya membereskan buku-buku yang ternyata merupakan novel-novel dari Sir Conan Arthur—sang pengarang novel serial Sherlock Holmes.

"Ah, sumimasen. Aku tadi tidak melihat. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Bisa kulihat, tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan…sedikit berkilat-kilat. Tampan sekali. Bak pangeran-pangeran di anime. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Setelah ia membawa buku-bukunya kembali, ia pergi begitu saja—tanpa berterima kasih.

.

.

Siapa sangka, aku bertemu dengannya lagi di depan kafe tempatku dan teman-temanku biasa nongkrong. Ia lewat begitu saja, dengan headset yang terpasang di telinganya—menghiraukan lalu lalang orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya. Aku segera keluar dari kafe dan mengejarnya. Bisa kulihat teman-teman menatapku heran.

"Ano," aku tepuk pundaknya yang ternyata cukup sulit untuk kujangkau. Ia menoleh ke arahku—menatapku sambil berpikir. Sayup-sayup bisa kudengar lagu dari BABYMETAL mengalun melalui headset-nya. Volume yang cukup kencang untuk bisa didengar oleh orang normal.

"A, kau yang kemarin. Ada apa?" ia akhirnya membalas percakapan. Suaranya sangat berat—keren sekali. Aku meminta maaf lagi kepadanya soal insiden tempo hari. Aku juga menanyakan apakah ia marah kepadaku karena ia kemarin menghiraukan permintaan maafku.

Sambil terkekeh pelan, ia tersenyum tipis, "Kau lucu, ya."

Deg. Apa maksudnya ia berkata seperti itu? Tanpa sadar wajahku menjadi panas dan perutku mual. Aku merona. Aku dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Aku tahu betul ia melihat wajahku, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut lain. Tanpa menghiraukanku, ia pergi lagi secara perlahan sambil mengadahkan lengan kanannya,

"Lain waktu kita bertemu lagi ya, _Pink_."

.

.

* * *

Entah mengapa, semenjak pertemuan di jalanan dekat kafe itu, aku menjadi sering melihatnya berlalu lalang—di tempat yang sama. Kadang kalau aku sedang sendiri, aku mengejarnya dan mengajaknya ngobrol bareng. Ya, membuat teman baru tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Pertemuan-pertemuan itu berlangsung intens. Belakangan aku ketahui namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Penggemar musik rock. Dapat memainkan berbagai alat musik. Jago dalam programming game, walaupun agak payah dalam olahraga. Ia juga menguasai lima bahasa asing. Dan katanya, ia berlatar belakang sebagai orang yang "punya". Keren sekali, kan?

Di balik semua ke-keren-annya, rupanya masa lalunya cukup menyedihkan. Broken home, ditinggal pacar, susah bergaul, hampir di-drop out, tinggal sendirian… Ah, aku menjadi kasian padanya. Aku menjadi simpati dan memberikannya nomor selulerku. _Just in case_ ia ingin bercerita dan mengungkapkan keluh-kesahnya. Ya, suatu masalah menjadi sedikit ringan ketika kita berbagi dengan orang lain, kan?

"Kau lucu, kau juga baik. Aku heran mengapa kau belum memiliki pacar, Haru-chan," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu, aku seperti bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu, Haru-chan. Kau membuatku tenang dan mudah tersenyum. Terima kasih."

Aku pun merona (lagi). Untuk apa ia tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu? Membuatku salah tingkah saja. Maksudku, seorang cowok cakep dan keren tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu di sela-sela kita mengobrol. Aku tertawa kecil (dan garing) membalas pernyataannya. Ia lalu menatapku intens dan tajam. Mata berkilatnya seakan menghujamku sampai ke lubuk hati. Ia kembali membuka bibirnya,

"Aku serius, Haru-chan."

.

.

Gara-gara pertemuan-pertemuan kami, kami menjadi lebih dekat. Ia juga sering mengirimiku SMS dan email—karena akhir-akhir ini aku mulai sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan aku juga mulai kerja part-time. Dan entah mengapa, pesan-pesannya benar-benar membuatku bahagia—seperti seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Ah, tunggu, apakah aku ini sedang jatuh cinta, ya? Ah, entahlah.

"Sakura, matikan ponselmu. Kita sedang di kelas, lho," tegur Ino—sahabatku. Aku menatapnya kesal. Dengan berat hati, aku mengaktifkan ponselku…dalam mode getar, agar tetap mendapatkan pesan darinya.

.

.

"Seragamnya! Tidak salah lagi, Sakura-chan! Itu seragam Kirisaki Academy! Sekolah khusus cowok yang terkenal karena diisi oleh anak-anak bermasalah!" Naruto berteriak-teriak tepat di hadapanku setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Mengapa ia begitu heboh? (Ya, walaupun biasanya juga heboh, sih. Tapi ini lebih heboh dari biasanya). Ino yang berada di sampingku juga mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"C-Chotto. Bagaimana kalian tahu kalau dia memang bermasalah? Kalian bahkan belum mengenalnya. Aku bahkan belum terlalu mengenalnya. Dan kenapa kalian begitu heboh? Aku—"

"Insting," jawab mereka bebarengan.

Aku semakin heran dan menyadari sesuatu, "C-Chotto. Bagaimana kalian tahu kalau ia dari Kirisaki? M-masaka—jangan bilang kalian memata-mataiku? Ya kan?"

Naruto terlihat panik. Dan Ino terlihat mengangkat pundaknya cuek. Aku mulai kesal karena mereka ternyata membuntutiku ketika sedang bertemu Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Karena kau akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, daripada dengan kami. Dan kau tahu, Sakura-chan, Kirisaki itu sudah memiliki image buruk. Kau tidak seharusnya—um—maksudku, tentu saja tidak apa-apa memiliki teman dari sekolah lain, tapi, Kirisaki itu—"

Brak! Aku menggebrak mejaku hingga membuat Naruto memutus kata-katanya. Tatapan matanya melebar—menatapku ketakutan. Ino—yah, walaupun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, ia sempat terlihat kaget walaupun cuma sebentar.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya! Ia sangat terpuruk, mengapa kalian melarangku untuk berteman dengannya hanya karena ia siswa dari Kirisaki? Hentikan omong kosong ini, Naruto, Ino. Kalian kan hanya tahu image sekolahnya, bukan dirinya!"

Ino melihatku pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan Naruto…yah, ia masih duduk terdiam di bangku tempatnya duduk, sambil menatapku nanar.

.

.

.

"Mereka melarangku untuk berteman denganmu, Sasuke-kun," kataku memulai pembicaraan. Kami sedang berbicara melalui telepon karena kami tak dapat bertemu hari ini. Bisa kudengar ia menghela nafas berkali-kali, dan jujur saja, hal itu membuatku khawatir.

"Daijoubu ka?" tanyaku.

Ia menjawab kalau ia tidak apa-apa, lalu menanggapi perkataanku sebelumnya, "Tenang saja, Haru-chan. Mereka hanya cemburu dan iri. Tapi, kau tahu siapa yang benar, kan? Maksudku, orang-orang kebanyakan memang begitu. Mereka sudah nyaman dengan kehidupannya dan tidak mau mengambil risiko untuk bergaul dengan orang lain. Mereka seperti itu karena mereka takut sendirian. Lagipula, mereka, kan, yang menyulut api duluan? Kau tidak salah kok, Haru-chan. Dan kalaupun kau nantinya akan dijauhi oleh mereka, tidak usah khawatir karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu—mendukungmu seperti apa yang kau lakukan selama ini padaku. Jadi tenang, ya, Haru-chan?"

Mendengar jawaban panjangnya jauh membuatku rileks. Aku benar-benar nyaman ketika mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-unegku padanya. Ia seakan mengetahuiku lebih dari sahabat-sahabatku sendiri. Padahal kami baru saling mengenal kurang dari dua bulan lalu.

"Arigatou, ne, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

Aku tidak bertegur sapa dengan Naruto maupun Ino hari ini—mengikuti saran dari Sasuke. Kata Sasuke, kalau mereka memang peduli, mereka akan menyapaku nantinya. Kalau tidak, berarti mereka tidak peduli dan hanya iri padaku. Orang-orang memang aneh.

"Ino, mengapa Sakura-chan tidak menyapa kita?" sayup-sayup aku mendengar bisikan Naruto dengan Ino. Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan membalikkan badannya sejenak—menatapku tajam. Setelah itu ia berbalik lagi ke Naruto dan menjawab,

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Naruto."

.

.

Sasuke kembali meneleponku malam ini, menanyakan perkembangan yang terjadi. Dan, ya, sudah bisa kalian tebak apa yang akan ia katakan,

" Sudah jelas, kan, Haru-chan? Mereka tidak peduli padamu. Menyapa saja tidak! Aku tidak percaya orang sebaik dirimu akan mengalami kejadian yang sama denganku. Haru-chan, mulai hari ini, aku berjanji padamu kalau aku akan melindungimu dari orang-orang keji seperti mereka. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau menjadi terpuruk sepertiku, Haru-chan. Aku akan menjagamu."

Aku menangis. Entah ini perasaan apa. Aku benar-benar menangis. Semua emosi tercampur aduk bagaikan _milkshake _kesukaanku. Sasuke-kun terlalu baik. Aku tak menyangka bagaimana bisa orang sebaik dirinya diasumsikan buruk oleh orang lain. Mereka tidak mengenalnya seperti aku mengenal dirinya. Akulah yang paling mengerti tentangnya, dan ialah yang paling mengerti aku.

"Sasuke-kun, aku merasa seperti kita dibuat untuk satu sama lain," perkataan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirku. Dan walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku tahu betul ia tersenyum,

"Aku tahu, Haru-chan. Aku nyaman bersamamu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Apa lagi yang kurang? _We made for each other. You're my soulmate_, Haru-chan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bisa kudengar ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya, "Maukah kau menjadi milikku, Haru-chan? Aku ingin memilikimu…selamanya."

Deg. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Tanpa ragu, aku berkata, "Iya, aku mau, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

* * *

Ini sudah dua minggu aku menjadi pacar Sasuke-kun. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik—layaknya orang-orang yang memiliki pacar. Kami pergi bareng, makan bareng, cerita bareng… Ya, tidak ada yang salah darinya. Aku semakin yakin bahwa Sasuke normal seperti semuanya. Orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya mungkin iri karena Sasuke terlalu sempurna. Ya, itu dia. Terlalu sempurna.

Pagi ini, tanpa diduga, isi kepalaku sedang kacau. Entahlah, mungkin aku terlalu lelah karena kemarin begadang karena Sasuke meneleponku hingga jam empat pagi. Aku tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menguap di sepanjang perjalananku menuju sekolah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak sehat," Ino tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku. Aku menggelengkan kepala tanda aku tidak apa-apa (atau mungkin tidak peduli).

"Sekarang kau hobi begadang, ya? Kantong matamu menyedihkan, Sakura," katanya lagi sambil tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundakku ringan. Mungkin ia mengajakku bercanda. Sayangnya, candaannya tidak lucu. Membuatku muak.

Ah, tahu apa dia soal kehidupanku? Memang, gadis berrambut pirang pucat ini sudah mengenalku selama bertahun-tahun, tapi entah mengapa ia mulai menggangguku. Kehadirannya mengganggu kehidupanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yamanaka bodoh!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sebentar lagi liburan, kan?" tanya Sasuke di seberang. Aku mengiyakan. Ia menanyakan apakah aku memiliki rencana di liburan musim panas ini. Aku menjawab bahwa aku akan berlibur dengan keluargaku.

"Are? Liburan bersama keluarga? Pasti menyenangkan. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu liburan ke kampung halamanku di Hokkaido," katanya lagi. Wow. Jauh sekali. Hokkaido. Sudah jelas aku tidak akan diperbolehkan orang tuaku untuk berlibur kesana, apalagi bersama seorang lelaki. Aku sendiri agak ngeri membayangkannya. Ya, maksudku, memang tidak apa-apa pergi bersamanya, toh ia adalah pacarku. Tapi, tetap saja.

Aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya padanya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menolak ajakanku. Aku sudah memesan tiket transport dan hotel untuk kita berdua. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum aku menanyakan hal ini padamu. Aku sudah membelikanmu perbekalan hingga baju baru. Ah, jangan bilang kau tidak diperbolehkan orang tuamu, Haru-chan. Mengapa kau menjawabnya sambil tergagap begitu? Benar, kan, dugaanku? Sini, biarkan aku bicara dengan mereka. Ih, mengapa semua orang serasa tidak menyukai kita berdua?"

Pernyataan panjangnya cukup membuatku shock. Bukankah ia terlalu terburu-buru? Maksudku, kami baru saja menjadi pacar belum sampai sebulan, tapi dia sudah meminta ini-itu.

"I-iie, bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun. Orang tuaku memang protektif, tapi kau terlalu terburu-buru dan—"

"A~ Aku tahu. Kau masih belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku, kan? Menyedihkan. Aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu tapi kau bahkan tidak sedikitpun percaya padaku. Sebenarnya apa sih maumu, Haru-chan? Aku sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu selama sebulan ini tapi kau malah berperilaku seperti ini. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku, Haru-chan. Kau ini milikku. Milikku! Hanya milikku!"

Bip. Aku matikan telepon seluler yang ada di genggamanku. Jariku gemetaran. Tanganku. Seluruh tubuhku. Apa ini? Perasaan mengerikan apa ini? Mengapa ia seakan mengintimidasiku? Aku tidak berbuat salah, kan? Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Mana kamu yang dulu?

.

.

* * *

"Yappari. Kau datang juga, Sakura," suara menyenangkan-tapi-cukup-dingin khas Ino menyambutku. Tak kusangka aku akhirnya pergi kembali ke Ino. Aku benar-benar terpuruk. Aku tanpa sadar memeluk sahabat cantikku ini, dan ia balas memelukku. Memang tak ada yang lebih baik dari pelukan seorang sahabat. Setelah meminta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari, aku akhirnya menceritakan semuanya:

"Dia benar-benar mengerikan, Ino. Aku seperti diisolasi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan tanpa izinnya. Aku juga tak pernah baik untuknya. Ia juga menganggap semua orang adalah orang aneh yang tidak bisa mengerti dirinya. Ia juga terus menceritakan masa lalunya yang kelam, dan terus-terusan berkata kalau hanya aku yang ia butuhkan di hidupnya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku takut, Ino. Aku takut…"

"Aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi, Sakura. Dari awal aku sudah menganggapnya tidak normal—maksudku—siapa yang betah mendengarkan lagu BABYMETAL yang sangat cadas dan merusak telinga dengan volume yang tidak wajar? Selain itu, apa tidak aneh kalau ia berkali-kali mondar-mandir di depan kafe tempat kita setiap hari? Semenjak kau menyapanya tempo hari, mungkin kau tidak sadar, ia mengamatimu dari seberang kafe. Pura-pura duduk menikmati bekalnya. Kau sudah menjadi targetnya, Sakura," jelas Ino.

Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, "Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Ino. Maksudmu, ia sudah mengincarku dari awal? Dan untuk apa aku diincar? Dan mengapa?"

"Kau lupa pelajaran psikologi yang kita dapatkan minggu lalu, Sakura? Ia sangat agresif, protektif, dan posesif, anti-sosial, dan tingkat narsistiknya sangat tinggi. Sudah jelas…"

Pupil mataku melebar. Aku baru mendapatkan poin pembicaraan ini. Aku akhirnya menyadarinya.

"**Ia seorang psikopat."**

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Kelanjutannya akan di upload insya Allah sekitar satu minggu ke depan :)**_

Ps: Terima kasih dear readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini. Niatnya mau dibuat oneshot, ternyata tidak bisa ya, soalnya saya merasa nanti alurnya menjadi lebih cepat. Bagaimana menurut para readers sekalian? Ini fanfic genre mental-error pertama saya, selain itu ini juga pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic yang bersambung. Mohon review yang membangun dari readers sekalian agar di fic lanjutannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih dan selamat SSFD~~~! ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

"…_Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa; ya, kan?"_

a SasuSaku fanfiction

.

.

**PATH**_2_**PSYCHO  
part 2**

**by deahikari**

.

.

_Disclaimer: Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

* * *

Jadi…ini kesimpulan sementara yang aku dapatkan bersama Ino, bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke merupakan seorang psikopat yang sudah lama mengincarku—walaupun kami belum tahu apa motifnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Walaupun ia mengerikan, tapi ia pernah membuatku melayang merasakan percikan kebahagiaan karena cinta. Paling tidak, aku harus mengakui, aku pernah jatuh cinta dengannya. Dengan segala kebaikannya, kesamaannya denganku, tingkah lucunya, pelukannya… Dan tak kusangka, aku mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan itu dari seorang psikopat.

"Yang terpenting, kita harus menyelamatkanmu dulu, Sakura. Karena semua perkataan dan perbuatan seorang psikopat bisa mempengaruhi mental dan emosionalmu juga. Untuk hari ini, kau tinggallah di sini, untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan," kata Ino. Aku menurut saja karena aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan pilihan terbaik saat ini hanyalah menuruti kata-kata sahabatku yang jeli ini.

Tak lama, telepon genggamku berdering—mengagetkan kita berdua. Nama Uchiha Sasuke terpampang jelas di layar. Aku tak ingin mengangkatnya. Hal ini terlalu mengerikan. Aku terlalu takut untuk menjawab panggilannya. Ino yang seakan sudah mengerti kondisiku, mengangkat panggilan dari Sasuke. Dibukanya flip selulerku, dan suara Sasuke terdengar dengan nyaringnya,

"_Moshi-moshi_, Haru-chan. Aku sedang berada di rumahmu, tapi kamu tidak ada di rumah, ya? Kemana orang tuamu? Jangan-jangan kamu sudah ditinggal liburan, ya? Ah, atau kamu sedang berlibur bersama mereka tanpa memberi tahu aku?"

"Kenapa diam saja, Haru-chan? Aku benar, kan? _Ne? Ne_? ayo, sekarang jawab, kamu ada dimana? Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Sudah lama sekali, kan, Haru-chan? Kenapa tidak dijawab, sih? Aku merindukanmu, lho."

Ino yang menggenggam selulerku diam saja dan tidak menjawab kata-kata Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa yang berada di benak Ino saat ini. Apakah ia tengah berpikir untuk menjawab Sasuke, atau malah—takut menghadapinya?

"_Ja~_ mungkin kamu sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganku, hn? Baiklah, aku akan berkorban sekali lagi untukmu, sayang. Aku akan menunggumu pulang ke rumah. Kau memangnya sedang dimana, sih? _Masaka_, jangan-jangan kau sedang menginap bersama teman laki-lakimu yang pirang itu, ya? _Yappari_~ seharusnya aku tahu! Aku akan kesana!"

Bip. Sambungan terputus. Ino menatapku panik. Kami langsung menghubungi Naruto secepat yang kami bisa.

"Halo~ ini Naruto Uzumaki yang tampan dan berani! Ponselku sedang mati, tolong tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi, '_pip_'!"

Tanpa dikomando, kami berdua berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumah Naruto yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Ino. Dan, coba tebak, pemandangan macam apa yang tengah berada di depan kami saat ini:

Naruto, Sasuke, dan sebuah cutter bewarna orange yang mengerikan, serta…beberapa percikan darah di jalanan.

* * *

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningku—menuju wajah, leher—hingga rasanya sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Kulirik Ino—ia mematung tanpa suara. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya tercekat hinga membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara. Ia ketakutan—sama sepertiku.

Tapi tidak ada yang namanya takut untuk saat ini. Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk menghampiri pacar sempurnaku yang sedang _'bermain-main'_ dengan Naruto. Aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berpijak. Ia tengah berjongkok dan asyik menyayat pipi Naruto dengan _cutter_ imutnya sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, _'Kembalikan Haru-chan-ku'_ atau sejenisnya.

Keringat Naruto tak henti-hentinya bercucuran. Bisa sayup-sayup kudengar sahabatku yang ceria itu meringis kesakitan—sayangnya semua rasa sakit itu terabaikan oleh seseorang yang sedang berada tepat di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" aku memanggilnya dan ia dengan spontan menghentikan aktivitas _'mengupas kulit'_nya dengan santai. Senyumnya melebar menyambut perempuan pink yang tengah terpaut beberapa meter darinya.

"A~ Haru-chan~! Darimana saja kau? _Are?_ Kau tidak sedang bersama dia, ya? Aih, buang-buang energiku saja. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bersenang-senang kok selagi kau tidak ada. Ya, kan, Uzumaki-san?"

Dadaku tercekat melihat sahabatku yang biasanya heboh terkulai lemah dengan darah yang keluar dari pipinya. Aku ingin sekali menghampiri Naruto, tapi aku berpikir jika aku menghampirinya, akan ada hal mengenaskan lagi yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepadaku.

Aku menangis. Aku menangisi diriku sendiri yang hanya bisa menatap horror sahabatku. Rasa takutku begitu besar—mengalahkan semua keberanian yang baru saja aku kumpulkan.

"_Are~_? Kenapa kau menangis, sayang? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Atau kamu merasa bersalah terhadapku? A~ aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita berdua bicara mengenai hal ini? Aku tahu kau sangat tertekan, Haru-chan," Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar menanggapi tangisanku. Aku masih terisak dan samar-samar aku melihat Ino menghampiri Naruto dan membopongnya ke dalam rumah.

Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, aku sudah memutuskan, "Iya, Sasuke-kun. Kita harus bicara."

.

.

.

* * *

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Sasuke—yang katanya tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara—atau setidaknya mencairkan suasana di malam yang dingin ini.

"_Ne_, Haru-chan," pupil mataku melebar hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Aku merinding dan lagi-lagi aku berkeringat di malam ini. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Bisa kulihat ia juga sedang menatapku—dengan tatapan yang dulu—tatapan hangat dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tatapan yang membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kali. Tatapan yang bisa dengan mudahnya meluluhkan semua rasa takutku.

"Kau tidak takut padaku, kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Insiden di depan rumah Naruto tadi tentu saja membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tapi aku juga tak mau munafik—dengan caranya menatapku seperti itu, menanyaiku dengan suara _baritone_-nya…membuat kupu-kupu imajiner di dalam perutku menari-nari lagi.

"Kenapa diam saja, Haru-chan?" tanyanya sembari merangkul pundakku.

"Aku minta maaf atas insiden malam ini. Mana aku tahu kalau kamu sedang bersama temanmu yang lain? Lagipula, kau tidak menjawab teleponku. Dan, itu wajar, kan, kalau aku cemburu dan curiga? Maksudku—kau memiliki teman akrab—dan itu seorang laki-laki. Wajar, kan, kalau aku menjadi defensif—mengingat mereka pernah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?" lanjutnya.

" Tapi apakah perlu kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada Naruto? Ia tidak berbuat apapun, kau tahu?" jawabku spontan. Samar-samar bisa kulihat tatapannya berubah. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang,

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku menyukaimu, Haru-chan. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku tidak mau memberikanmu pada orang lain, kau tahu? Apa aku salah bertindak seperti itu? Jelaskan padaku, sayang."

Nafasku terasa tercekat. Untuk sesaat, aku lupa kata-kata apa yang ingin aku ucapkan pada Sasuke. Mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap jalanan yang kupijak. Dan dalam tiap langkahku menatap jalanan—terbayang percikan-percikan darah sahabat baikku—yang dihasilkan dari tindakan gila pacar _"sempurna"_ku ini.

"A~ kita sudah sampai. Silahkan masuk, Haru-chan."

.

.

.

* * *

Ini dia rumah Sasuke. Bisa kulihat tulisan marga Uchiha-nya yang terpampang di sebelah pagar rumahnya sudah hampir rusak. Rumahnya bertingkat—tapi bisa dibilang ini lebih mirip dengan apartemen daripada sebuah rumah. Lampu terasnya berkedip redup—begitu pula dengan lampu yang ada di dalam rumahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia dan keluarganya nyaman berada dalam suasana seperti ini?

Sesaat setelah iris emerald-ku menyusuri bagian luar rumah tersebut, aku mendapati Sasuke dengan sabar menungguku untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan lagi-lagi, udara malam yang dingin tak menghalangi tubuhku berkeringat dingin dan merinding. Tapi, mau tak mau, aku mengikuti ajakan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanyaku setelah Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya. Bisa kulihat lampu neon kuning redup menyala di tengah-tengah ruang tamu.

"Duduklah dulu," jawabnya. Aku mendaratkan tubuhku di atas sofa coklatnya yang empuk. Sebuah rak besar berdiri dengan gagah di depanku. Di atas rak tersebut terdapat televisi tua yang diapit oleh beberapa foto berpigora kecil yang berdebu. Samar-samar bisa kulihat Sasuke kecil sedang berfoto bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya. Semuanya tersenyum—kecuali dirinya. Semua foto keluarga tersebut sama—maksudku, dalam segi senyumannya. Tiga dari empat orang itu selalu tersenyum bahagia—kecuali Sasuke.

"Keluargaku sudah meninggal—tidak ada yang tersisa," katanya tiba-tiba. aku menoleh ke belakangku. Ia tengah merangkulku dari belakang, dan mengetahui kalau aku sedang menatap jajaran foto di samping TV tua tersebut.

"Tapi mereka meninggal dengan tenang, kok, Haru-chan. Selain itu, aku bisa bebas hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga yang protektif seperti mereka. Aku memang sedih, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya," lanjut Sasuke.

Deg. Pantas? Apa yang ia maksud dengan pantas? Dapat kurasakan dahiku dengan spontan mengerut—disambut dengan senyuman tanpa dosa dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mereka meninggal?" kata-kata itu terlontar saja dari bibirku. Pupil mataku melebar mendengar kata-kataku sendiri. Sasuke sendiri terlihat terkejut dengan ucapanku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sudut lain sambil berkata 'maaf' karena dengan lancangnya membuka pembicaraan yang sensitif seperti ini.

Ia mendengus pelan (dan menurutku itu sangat menarik, ehm), "Mereka terbunuh..."

Keringat dingin lagi-lagi bercucuran di keningku ketika ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi terputus,

"…_olehku_."

.

.

.

* * *

Aku panik. Segera aku gubris lengannya yang sedari tadi merangkulku. Aku mulai menjauhkan diriku dari tempatnya berada.

Tatapan matanya seketika berubah, dan ia mendengus pelan, "Tsk. Maksudku, siapa yang membutuhkan keluarga seperti itu? Aku tak pernah dianggap, selalu diremehkan. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau menjadi aku? Aku muak, Haru-chan. Dan sekarang, katakan padaku, apa sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku seperti mereka? Aku tak punya siapapun kecuali dirimu, Haru-chan."

Ia menatapku nanar. Lagi-lagi rasa simpatiku kembali muncul—tapi tentu saja mengingat aneka kejadian yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar membuatku gila dan ngeri. Ingin rasanya aku memutar waktu. Seharusnya aku tak pernah menyapanya. Seharusnya aku tak perlu menjadi gadis ramah dan simpatik. Seharusnya aku tak usah mempedulikannya.

Tapi, itu semua sudah terlambat, kan? Lihat sekarang. Nyawaku terancam. Nyawa teman-temanku terancam. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan akan nyawa keluargaku. Aku memutar otak. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa pergi dan membuatnya menyerah dan melepaskanku? Aku tentu saja tak bisa mengorbankan teman-temanku lagi. Aku juga harus menyelamatkan keluargaku darinya.

Ah, ada dua pilihan yang tersirat di pikiranku: mengorbankan diriku sendiri untuknya—atau—mengorbankan dirinya.

Dan, tentu saja dari kedua pilihan tersebut aku lebih memilih untuk memberikannya pelajaran. Darah dibalas dengan darah. Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa; ya, kan?

.

.

"Katamu kita harus bicara? Mengapa kau tidak duduk di sampingku, sayang?" katanya sambil duduk santai di atas sofanya. Aku yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung di depannya—memutar otak, hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Aku lalu mencoba menenangkan diri dan duduk di sampingnya—walaupun jarak antara kami cukup jauh.

"Apa kau tak merasa dirimu aneh?" tanyaku kemudian tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Ia terdiam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan—sama sepertiku. Ia lagi-lagi mendengus, tapi ini lebih terkesan ia terganggu akan pertanyaanku, kesal,

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kau dengan mudahnya membenci orang-orang yang kau anggap mengganggu hidupmu. Bukankah itu aneh?" tanyaku lagi. Ia terdiam cukup lama, dan aku membiarkan kesunyian ini. Aku berharap ia tengah berpikir atau mungkin introspeksi diri.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

.

.

.

* * *

Ia mengeluarkan _cutter_ yang masih terkover dengan darah Naruto yang sudah mengering dari sakunya. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang—sambil terus-terusan berdoa. Sempat aku berpikir untuk menghubungi siapapun yang ada di kontak ponselku. Tapi aku buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu karena aku tak ingin mengorbankan siapapun—kecuali aku sendiri—atau dia.

"Kau ingin membunuhku sekarang, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau sudah terganggu oleh kehadiranku?" ujarku sok berani (padahal terlihat jelas keringat terus mengalir dari kening hingga wajahku). Ia tak mempedulikan ucapanku. Kulirik jari-jari panjangnya yang dengan lihai mengasah _cutter_ imutnya itu dengan tepian meja yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia lalu membuka bibirnya,

"Kau tahu, Haru-chan. Aku tak bisa membencimu. Aku tak akan bisa. Tapi, aku melakukan semua itu karena aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku ingin melindungimu. Tak akan ada yang bisa membuatku terluka ataupun mati, sayang, jika itu untuk melindungimu."

Hah. Apa lagi maksudnya?

"Terima kasih, aku sangat tersanjung. Tapi aku tak menyukai caramu, Sasuke-kun. _Aku_ sekarang…juga mulai _takut _karenamu."

DEG. Eh? Apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Pupil mata Sasuke mengecil—menatapku horror. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. _Cutter_ yang ia genggam mengayun dengan cantiknya dan mendarat di pergelangan tangannya yang putih. Ia dengan asyiknya menyayat pergelangan tangannya—hingga nadinya. Darah mulai bercucuran. _Cutter_nya berlumuran dengan darah segarnya. Bau amis darah mulai meraba indera penciumanku. Aku berteriak ngeri. Ini membuatku depresi. Aku berlari menuju pintu depan dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

Sialnya, pintunya terkunci. Kunci pintunya pun tidak dapat aku temukan dimanapun. Suara tawa Sasuke perlahan menyapa telingaku—dekat—lebih dekat lagi—hingga ia berada tepat di belakangku.

"Kau mau kemana, Haru-chan? Kau tak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Lagipula, mengapa kau mau keluar? Kita akan aman disini—dari orang-orang yang membenci kita. Hanya kau dan aku—menghabiskan waktu berdua—selamanya."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Sasuke-kun!" aku mulai panik. Aku terus-terusan mencoba membuka pintu yang sudah jelas tak dapat terbuka itu.

"Apa kau pikir ini sebuah omong kosong, sayang?" katanya sambil memamerkan pergelangan tangannya yang berlumurkan darah. Ia melanjutkan, "Ini adalah bukti kalau aku rela berkorban demi dirimu, Haru-chan! Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap ini sebuah omong kosong, hah?"

Aku bergidik ngeri. Bau anyir darah ini benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah. Tingkahnya juga—membuatku muak.

"Hahaha… kenapa, sayang? Kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Katamu, kau mencintaiku apa adanya, hm? Dan inilah aku. Apa adanya. Mana janji-janjimu dulu, hm? Kau tak boleh pergi, sayang. Tinggalah disini bersamaku…"

"TIDAAAAK! Kumohon keluarkan aku dari sini, Sasuke-kun! Tolong… Aku mohon…" aku berteriak hingga aku menangis. Aku terus menangis—mengiba pada seorang psikopat yang berada tepat di hadapanku. Rasa takutku ini sangat besar dari sebelumnya. Pemandangan Sasuke yang berdarah-darah—matanya yang haus akan perhatian—suara tawa yang terus menggema di segala penjuru ruangan…

"HAHA. Mengapa kau ingin keluar? Di luar sana tidak aman, Haru-chan! Dan jika aku menginginkanmu untuk berada disini, kau harus berkata 'iya'! tidakkah kau lihat aku sudah banyak berkorban untukmu, hah? BUKA MATAMU—atau kau ingin aku yang membukanya untukmu dengan ini?! HAHAHA," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat _cutter_nya. Suara tawa sadisnya tak henti-hentinya menyapa pendengaranku. Aku bergidik menatap _cutter_ itu mengarah tepat di bawah dahiku.

Tubuhku merosot—lemas. Aku berteriak. Semakin aku berteriak, semakin puas dirinya. _Cutter_nya yang berwarna _orange_ itu berhenti beberapa senti dari mataku. Ia tertawa—menikmati semua ketakutanku—menertawai setiap teriakan yang keluar dari bibirku. Ia kembali mengoceh, sambil menutup luka dari hasil sayatannya waktu itu.

Aku berusaha tak mempedulikannya dan mencari peluang agar aku bisa terbebas dari sini. Dan aku melihatnya: sebuah payung berujung runcing dan cukup tebal—dan jendela di samping pintu ini. Aku pikir, aku akan menggunakannya untuk memecahkan kaca jendela lalu kabur seperti layaknya _heroine _dalam film-film _action_.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan balutan lukanya (tapi tetap saja mengeluarkan kata-kata terror dari bibirnya). Aku memanfaatkan Sasuke yang tengah lengah ini. Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku. Jika ini gagal—maka bisa dipastikan—nyawaku semakin terancam.

Aku diam-diam mengambil payung yang berdiri tegak di samping rak sepatu yang berada di sebelah kiriku. Aku berusaha tidak menarik perhatiannya. Aku memindahkan payung tersebut ke tangan kananku (karena jendelanya berada di sebelah kananku. Lagipula, akan sangat susah melakukan ini dengan tangan kiri karena aku bukan kidal) dalam diam. Dan itu berhasil.

Nafasku memburu. Aku berusaha tenang—tapi tak bisa. Sebisa mungkin, aku mencoba bangkit dari posisi tubuhku yang tadinya tertunduk lemas dan menyedihkan.

Aku akhirnya berdiri. Dan seperti yang kalian duga, Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatan membalutnya. Ia menatapku tajam—diiringi dengan senyumannya yang menyeramkan,

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan payung itu, sayang? Kau ingin membunuhku dengan payung jelek itu, hm?"

Kini giliranku yang tertawa (walau tak segila tawanya, sih). Aku tak mengalihkan pandangan dari payung ke jendela. Berulang-ulang. Mengira-ngira bagaimana aku akan keluar dari pecahan kaca yang akan kuhasilkan nanti.

"Aku bukanlah seorang psikopat ataupun maniak gila sepertimu. Aku tak akan membunuhmu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatapku kesal. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan, '_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan payung menyedihkan itu?'_.

Untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, aku melakukannya. Aku ayunkan payung itu ke arah jendela, dan prang! Jendela itu pecah tepat di tengah seperti dugaanku. Pupil Sasuke mengecil. Ia terkejut. Ha! Lihatlah ini, pembunuh! Aku berhasil!

"_Sayonara, Sasuke-kun,"_

.

.

.

* * *

Aku keluar secepat mungkin dari rumah menyeramkan itu. Jaketku sempat menyangkut di salah satu pecahan kaca yang sudah aku hasilkan. Aku mulai panic lagi. Bagaimana kalau gara-gara insiden sialan ini semua rencanaku gagal?!

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan jaket sialan ini dari sana. Dan coba tebak, ketika aku secara spontan menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke sudah mendapatkanku. Ia mendekap tubuhku dari belakang. Kuat—sangat kuat sekali.

Suaraku rasanya sudah habis karena sudah berkali-kali aku berteriak karenanya. Tapi aku tak mau menyerah. Aku mengumpulkan energiku kembali. Mencoba meronta-ronta, melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke. Aku mulai kelelahan. Tapi melihat jalanan yang berada di hadapanku sekarang membuatku untuk tak ingin kalah dari orang ini. Orang yang sudah mengacaukan hidupku.

Tanpa sadar, aku menggigit lengannya. Ia meringis kesakitan dan spontan melepaskan dekapannya. Aku berusaha lari—paling tidak menyeberangi jalanan ini hingga menuju rumah terdekat dari sini (mengingat rumah Sasuke berada di ujung).

Aku melepaskan jaketku yang masih tersangkut dan masih berada di antara lengan Sasuke. Sialnya, lagi-lagi ketika aku telah berlari dan menoleh ke belakang, ia dengan mudahnya mengejarku. Tenaganya seakan tak ada habisnya. Aku saja sudah ngos-ngosan, hampir tak berdaya.

Hingga, saat aku menyeberang, sebuah truk yang akan mengantarkan susu ke rumah-rumah datang dari sisi jalan yang lain—berada tepat di depanku. Tenagaku juga sudah mencapai limit. Dan, aku pikir, jauh lebih baik mati karena kecelakaan daripada mati di tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku terdorong. Aku terpental… Samar-samar aku bisa melihat ada tubuh yang tergeletak tepat di depan truk susu itu.

**Dan itu bukan aku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Kelanjutannya akan di upload sekitar satu minggu ke depan :)**_

Ps: Terima kasih dear readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini. Maaf karena seharusnya ini di upload kemarin. Tapi karena kuota habis, maka baru saya upload sekarang, hehe ^^ /plok/

Dan demi apapun saya nggak nyangka kalau fanfic ini akan saya buat bersambung lagi (padahal niatnya bikin 2S) _. Tolong ditunggu kelanjutannya, ya!

Dan terima kasih buat seluruh teman-teman yang sudah me-review chapter awal. Saya sangat menghargainya! Dan jangan lupa untuk me-review juga chapter kedua ini.

Terima kasih semuanyaaa~~ Happy SSFD! ^_^


End file.
